


Ce que j'ai fait cette année

by Mindow



Series: Recueil d'OS de Mindow [15]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Ceci n'est pas du Gadrien, Français, Français | French, Gen, Reveal, Une pensée pour Gabi quand même, dispute
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindow/pseuds/Mindow
Summary: Pourtant, ses convictions ne suffisaient pas à effacer l’angoisse qui le rongeait. Bon sang, de quoi avait-il peur au juste? Que son fils refuse? Qu’il ne comprenne pas ses actions? Qu’il… se fâche contre lui?Voyons, c’était idiot. Jamais Adrien ne pourrait être en colère contre lui, son père.Et pourtant, il continuait d’être anxieux.C’est donc la gorge sèche que Gabriel alla voir son fils, un miraculous dans sa poche et un autre sur sa chemise.Il ne le savait pas, mais il y avait quatre bijoux magiques dans la salle.“Adrien… il faut que je te parle.” dit-il.
Series: Recueil d'OS de Mindow [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130780





	Ce que j'ai fait cette année

**Author's Note:**

> Suis-je en retard cette fois?
> 
> Absolument ;-;
> 
> Pour ma défense, telle une Marinette je me suis endormie sur mon bureau.
> 
> Je ne savais même pas que c'était humainement possible.
> 
> Du coup... bonne lecture?

Mayura tenait Queen bee au sol, l’empêchant de faire tout mouvement. Elle aurait pu aisément lui voler son miraculous, mais ce n’était là pas son but. En tous cas, pas son but premier. Elle voulait convaincre Chloé de les rejoindre, pas la vaincre. Car malgré le mauvais caractère dont était affublé la fille du maire, le Papillon et elle savaient que si elle en venait à haïr Ladybug elle ferait une très bonne alliée.  
“J’ai une petite question pour toi. Ça te plaît d’être l’esclave de Ladybug? De devoir attendre qu’elle veuille bien te prêter un miraculous? Tu n’aimerais pas plutôt avoir un pouvoir illimité?” demanda-t-elle donc.  
“Ça fait trois questions.” fit insolemment Chloé.  
Si elle n’acceptait pas son offre, eh bien Mayura allait être obligée de voler son miraculous. Après tout, elle savait à quel point la détentrice du peigne de l’abeille pouvait être bornée et que les chances qu’elle change d’avis étaient minces.  
Elle arracha donc le précieux accessoire d’un geste vif et s’enfuit, laissant une Chloé sans pouvoir au sommet d’un immeuble.

*******

Gabriel Agreste était… anxieux.  
Oui. Pour l’une des premières fois depuis qu’il avait quitté l’école, il se sentait anxieux.  
Il avait ressentit la même chose le jour où cette petite peste de Félix était venue leur rendre visite, à lui et Adrien, mais il avait écourtée cette sensation en s’énervant contre son fils.  
Aujourd’hui, il n’avait pas d’échappatoire.  
Car comme Chloé ne s’était pas laissée tenter par sa cause, il devait trouver un autre porteur au miraculous de l’abeille.  
Et la seule personne à qui il faisait suffisamment confiance pour assumer ce rôle était Adrien. Ils n’étaient peut-être pas très proche, mais Gabriel savait que son fils comprendrait ses actes.  
Il savait qu’il se dévouerait sans hésitation pour sauver leur famille et qu’ensemble ils pourraient voler leurs miraculous à Ladybug et Chat noir.  
Il ne faisait pas que le savoir, il en était certain. Pourtant, ses convictions ne suffisaient pas à effacer l’angoisse qui le rongeait. Bon sang, de quoi avait-il peur au juste? Que son fils refuse? Qu’il ne comprenne pas ses actions? Qu’il… se fâche contre lui?  
Voyons, c’était idiot. Jamais Adrien ne pourrait être en colère contre lui, son père.  
Et pourtant, il continuait d’être anxieux.  
C’est donc la gorge sèche que Gabriel alla voir son fils, un miraculous dans sa poche et un autre sur sa chemise.  
Il ne le savait pas, mais il y avait quatre bijoux magiques dans la salle.  
“Adrien… il faut que je te parle.” dit-il.  
“Quoi donc, père? Un changement dans mon emploie du temps?” s’enquit son interlocuteur d’un ton détaché.  
“Non, de quelque chose de plus important. De vraiment important.”  
Adrien releva la tête du cahier de devoir qu’il n’avait pas lâché du regard quand son père avait prit la parole, affichant une mine perplexe. Il semblait curieux et à la fois septique, se demandant si cette chose “vraiment importante” n’était pas une autre discussion sur “la mauvaise influence de ton ami”. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de cogiter, se demandant ce que sont père voulait dire par là dans l’hypothèse ou sa première théorie était fausse.  
Malgré la foule de théories qu’il avait imaginées, il faillit tomber de sa chaise en entendant ce que son père avait à lui avouer.  
“Je t’ai caché ce que j’ai vraiment fais durant cette dernière année. Oui je me suis assommé de travail pour essayer d’oublier… la perte de ta mère… mais il n’y a pas que ça. Nathalie et moi pensons avoir trouvé un moyen de ramener Emilie. Nous sommes en bonne voie d’y arriver mais… nos ennemis deviennent de plus en plus nombreux avec le temps et nous aurions besoin d’aide. Tu n’es pas obligé, bien sûr. Tu n’as que quatorze ans et ça pourrait être risqué. Seulement…”  
Chose qui n’était presque jamais arrivé, Adrien coupa la parole à son père.  
“Ramener maman à la vie?! Comment?! et… vos ennemis? Qui donc pourrait vouloir vous empêcher de la ressusciter?”  
Le jeune garçon regardait maintenant son interlocuteur avec des yeux pétillants. Adrien ne s’était jamais sentit aussi près de son père qu’il ne l’était maintenant. Mais la mine sombre reprit sa place quand Gabriel voulu continuer ses explications.  
“Ils ne sont pas vraiment mauvais, au fond. Ils pensent faire le bien, et tout Paris les encourage. Je suppose que toi aussi, tu les admires. Il est vrai que de l’extérieur, j’ai sans doute l’air d’être le méchant de l’histoire.” il s’interrompit un instant, mais reprit avant que son fils ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. Il devait avouer son secret maintenant, ou il se dégonflerait comme l’autre jour. Et cette fois, il en avait trop dit pour que ça n’ait aucune conséquence. “Je suis le Papillon, et je cherche à obtenir les miraculous du chat et de la coccinelle pour sauver ta mère.”  
L’enthousiasme qui s’était formé sur le visage d’Adrien laissa place à un pur effroi. L’homme qu’il tentait de vaincre par tous les moyens depuis maintenant une année entière était le même que celui qu’il suppliait depuis le même temps de lui donner un peu d’attention? C’était tout bonnement impossible à croire! Il devait y avoir une mise en scène, quelque chose, son père le faisait marcher!  
Pourtant, il disait la vérité. Et la seule réaction que pu avoir Adrien face à cette révélation fut d’éclater en sanglot.  
“Adrien que t’arrive—t-il?!” S’enquit Gabriel en accourant vers son fils.  
Le blond ne répondit pas tout de suite. Les sanglots qui lui entravaient la gorge étaient trop gros pour le laisser s’exprimer. Et quand il y arriva finalement, ce fut d’une voix rauque et entrecoupée.  
“Il m’ar… arrive que… vous êtes ce… celui que je hais d… depuis un an. Vous… vous battez contre m… moi depuis tout ce temps et ne vous vous en r… rendez même pas compte!”  
Dans un geste de rage il arracha sa bague et la jeta au loin, sans se soucier des conséquences que cette action pourraient avoir. Heureusement pour lui, son père était lui même trop choqué pour penser à la ramasser.  
“Qu… quoi? Qu’est-ce que tu racontes Adrien?!”  
Il arborait une expression plus que choquée, ne semblant pas comprendre. Ou plutôt ne voulant pas comprendre.  
Malheureusement son interlocuteur n’avait pas l’intention de lui rendre la tâche facile, lui même trop ébranlé pour réfléchir à autre chose qu’à sa colère ou à sa peine.  
“Je su… suis Chat noir!” explosa-t-il.  
Gabriel ne pu articuler quoi que ce soit. Pour lui aussi, ça paraissait tout bonnement impossible.  
Il ne pouvait quand même pas… avoir combattu son fils pendant tout ce temps alors que tout ce qui le motivait c’était son bonheur. C’était impossible!  
Et pourtant… pourquoi son fils lui mentirait-il? Pourquoi irait-il jusqu’à jouer une pareille comédie?  
Le célèbre styliste éclata, lui aussi, en sanglots.  
Jamais quiconque l’avait vu pleurer depuis le début de sa carrière.  
Et pourtant, il pleura. Il pleura toutes les larmes de son corps.  
Il continua de pleurer, même quand le garde du corps d’Adrien alla chercher son fils pour son cours d’escrime.  
Il continua de pleurer, même quand Nathalie vint le voir pour tenter de le réconforter.  
Il continua de pleurer, même quand il entendit des bruits de pas qui ne pouvaient être ceux de sa secrétaire.  
Il continua de pleurer, même quand il entrevit une silhouette rouge s’approcher de lui.  
Et il continua de pleurer, même quand celle ci vint lui arracher sa broche magique.

**Author's Note:**

> *tousse*
> 
> Joyeux.
> 
> Bref, qu'avez vous pensé de ce reveal-double Agreste? (Et Sancoeur, mais osef un peu)
> 
> Je vais vous laisser, je dois aller écrire l'os d'aujourd'hui moi (┬┬﹏┬┬)
> 
> (Pas besoin de vous teaser, tout le monde sait quel ship va clôturer cette "semaine reveal")


End file.
